Quirks for Deku!
by Thanos Cradik
Summary: A series of one-shots that basically amounts to me slapping a new Quirk onto poor Deku. Quirks shown here are free to use.
1. Quirk 1

_One for All, a Quirk made to pass down power from successor to successor. It has accumulated power and Quirks from eight people over the years, and now rests in the ninth, Izuku Midoriya._

 _Izuku, who was born Quirkless, is a student at the prestigious U.A. School, where those who aspire to become Pro Heroes go. His classmates have come to believe that his Quirk was a strength enhancing ability. However, within One for All are the Quirks of previous users, which had merged with it and were also passed down. And today, one such Quirk would rear it's head._

 _In the middle of class._

* * *

 **[Quirk: Lycanthrope]**  
 **[A transformation type Quirk that allows the user to become a werewolf. Stay away from silver and full moons.]**

Everything in class had stopped in an instant as everyone stared at Izuku. The boy was so engrossed with his schoolwork that he had not noticed that a pair of wolf ears had sprouted on top of his head or the glossy tail that popped out the seat of his pants, though the others had noticed instantly. Iida was the first to question him.

"Excuse me, Midoriya?"

"Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"Have you noticed something... out of the ordinary?"

"Something out of...? Well, I did think that I noticed something different between Kamui and Mt. Lady during their latest appearance. They seemed to be a bit closer-"

"Not that! I mean-"

"Would you please put your hands on top of your head, Midoriya?" Tokoyami interrupted.

Confused, Izuku did as he was asked. "Uh, alright, but I don't see why..." He trailed off as he felt something under his hands twitch. "Wha?"

Tooru handed a hand mirror to Iida. "Here, it might be easier to show him."

"Wait, why does an invisible person have a mirror?"

Izuku looked into the mirror that Iida pointed at him. "Huh?"

...

"WAAAHHHH! WHY DO I HAVE EARS ON TOP OF MY HEAD?!"

"How did it take you this long to notice?!"

A new sensation on a body part he never had before snapped Izuku's attention behind him, where Ochako was feeling his new tail.

"Oh wow, it's so fluffy!"

"I got a tail, too?!"

"Oh man, Midoriya turned into a furry!"

"Hey scoot over! I wanna pet his tail, too."

"HUH?"

"Wait, sit down, all of you! We need to figure out what is going here!"

"Ah...ah..."

Everyone looked toward Izuku as he looked about to sneeze.

"Yo, are you allergic to yourself now? That's gotta suck."

"Ah-CHOO!"

After he sneezed, Izuku noticed everyone staring at him now for an entirely new reason.

"M-Midoriya?"

*whine?*

"Does this still count as furry?"

Confused, he looked down to see what was wrong. His body was now that of a large werewolf stuffed into a school uniform. He was covered in dark fur, though he still had a mop of messy green hair. He also rivaled Mezou in size, now.

...*YIP!*

"Someone go find the teacher!"

*howl!*

"What's that, boy? Tiny Timmy is stuck down the well?"

"Kaminari!"

"Izuku, hold still I need to pet you now."

*yip!?*

"Uraraka? Wait, Yaoyorozu?!"

"I can't help it, he looks so fluffy!"

"Catch him, he's going Full Cowl to escape!"

*HOWL!*

Aizawa stood in the doorway to the classroom watching the events happening inside before turning around and leaving.


	2. Quirk 2

_One for All, a Quirk made to pass down power from successor to successor. It has accumulated power and Quirks from eight people over the years, and now rests in the ninth, Izuku Midoriya._

 _Izuku, who was born Quirkless, is a student at the prestigious U.A. School, where those who aspire to become Pro Heroes go. His classmates have come to believe that his Quirk was a strength enhancing ability. However, within One for All are the Quirks of previous users, which had merged with it and were also passed down. And today, one such Quirk would rear it's head._

 _"Again?!"_

* * *

 **[Quirk: X-ray Specs](LordZeddthedrunk)**  
 **[Allows the user to see through non-organic material, such as wall. Or clothes. Cannot see through certain materials such as lead. Look with caution.]**

Iida Tenya stood by the school's gate holding yesterday's class notes, looking for a student who was sick the day before. As class representative it was up to him to help that student so that they wouldn't fall behind in class. It didn't take long before he saw the student in question.

"Ah, Midoriya! There you are."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry to hear that you weren't able to make it to school yesterday. I have gathered the notes for the classes you missed so that you won't fall behind."

"Oh wow! Thanks IidaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Wha- Midoriya, what's wrong?"

Izuku had just been standing a couple of meters away, talking to him normally before screaming and covering his eyes.

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING IIDA I NEED TO GO!"

He then ran inside while still covering his eyes, the sounds of him bumping into people and screaming still heard throughout the school.

"AAAAHHH! SORRY! EXCUSE ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEE THAT! AHHHHHH **NAKED**!"

Iida stood at the gate confused, ignorant of the bell ringing.

"N-naked?!"

* * *

Izuku soon found himself seated at his desk, his vision having returned to normal. Iida, Kirishima and Tsuyu were asking about what had happened.

"So let me get this straight; you're standing there talking to the class rep when out of nowhere you suddenly start seeing him naked. Gotta say dude, that has to suck."

"I feel like I can't get married anymore."

"Forgive me, Midoriya. I have ruined your innocence."

"Not now. Did you see anything else besides naked people?"

"W-well, I noticed that I could see through the walls, though I was more worried by the people."

"Huh, sounds like that one hero from ten years ago. You know, the one that was accused of peeping."

"I didn't mean to!"

"We're not saying that, Izuku. But you'll need to find some way to keep this under control."

"Yeah. I'm surprised, though. How did you get another Quirk? Are you like Todoriki, born with multiple ones?"

"Huh? No, that's not it-"

"Hi, Deku!"

Ochako suddenly popped up behind Izuku, having wanted to surprise him.

"Aahh! UraraaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Again?!"

"Huh? Deku?"

"IMSOSORRYURARAKAIDIDNTMEANTOSEEFORGIVEME!"

The poor boy then tried to get away, but ended up tripping over several people and desks before making it to the door.

Which then opened.

"Hey, guys! What's with the screaming?"

"AAAAAHHHHHH! HAGAKURE-uh...huh. So that's what you look like."

"Eh?"

Meanwhile, Mineta was jealous of Izuku for many years after.


	3. Quirk 3

**[Quirk: Gale Force](Rikion Invictus and Dark Knight Zero)**

 **[Allows the user to blow powerful gusts of wind from the mouth or nose. Overusing causes respiratory problems. Users have been known to be subject to spontaneous flight. Be careful when you sneeze.]**

Izuku laid his head down on his desk, wishing that he could just sink into the floor. What had happened that morning on the way to U.A. was stuck in his head.

He almost missed Yaoyorozu and Jirou walk in, deep in a discussion.

"And did you hear about what had happened this morning? About that pervert blowing those girls' uniforms off their bodies?"

"I can't believe that someone would do that! If I find that creep I'll give him a piece of my mind."

 _*SMASH*_

Everyone in the class turned toward Izuku, who had just slammed his head further into his desk in shame. A miserable "I didn't mean to be a pervert" drifted from him.

"Wait, YOU did that?!"

Immediately all the girls surrounded the boy to scold him. None of them noticed Mineta and Kaminari huddle together.

"Izuku! How could you do something like that?!"

"I can't believe that you would do such a despicable act!"

"I'm really sorry! A dog ran in front of me and I ended up sneezing! I didn't mean to b-blow their clothes off! I tried to apologize to them but they were- t-they were-"

"Alright, calm down." Yaoyorozu sighed as she put a hand to her face. "I suppose that you aren't really the kind of person to do something like this, so we might be able to help you apologize to those girls. But you'll need to keep this from happening again. Deal?"

"Deal! Thank you so much for understanding!"

Kirishima interrupted them from his seat, asking "So wait, his Quirk makes his sneezes strong now? That could cause a whole mess of problems, you know."

"He's right. What if Midoriya sneezes in class? Some poor kid might get stuck in the wall!"

"Or naked."

"Ashido!"

Izuku sighed. "Can this get any worse?"

"Hey Midoriya."

"Huh?" Looking down, he ended up getting a face full of black pepper courtesy of Mineta, who ran to the opposite end of the room.

"ACK! What the he- he- _he-"  
_  
"Oh crap! He's gonna blow!"

"Quick, turn his head!"

"Okay."

Ashido grabbed Izuku's head and turned it away from the girls, and toward the boys, instead.

"Oh shit."

"-he- _ **CHOO!"  
**_  
Luckily no one was hurt from the force of the sneeze, but unfortunately the boys ended up losing their uniforms in the gust. Everyone in the class was completely red in the face.

"Oh my."

"Dammit, Mineta."

"What a view~"

 _"I think I just blew my brains out."_


	4. Quirks 4-10

_Lightning round edition!_

 _"WHY ME?!"_

* * *

 **[Quirk: Flame Air]**

 **[One of various fire-breathing Quirks, it allows the user to expel fire/heat from the mouth, nose, etc. Can be augmented by consuming spicy foods. Not intended for potty humor.]**

"Ah-CHOO!" *FWOOSH*

Everyone stared at Izuku's desk as the top of it burned away. The boy in question looked on in shock as he believed that he just manifested his father's Quirk.

"I- I did it."

"Fucking hell, you little buttmunch! You almost set me on fire!"

"Huh? Uh, AH! I'm sorry, Kacchan, I didn't mean to do that!"

"I don't care!"

Meanwhile, several students began crowding around Todoriki.

"Hey, Todoriki, are you and Midoriya related or something?"

"How on Earth did you ever come up with that assumption?"

"Well, you have fire and now he has fire, so-"

"I assure you that we are not related in any way, shape, or form. Two unrelated people _can_ have similar Quirks, after all."

Sero noticed another student inch closer to the burning desk.

"Hey, Denki! The hell are you doing?!"

"Roasting marshmallows. Want one?"

"No marshmallows in class."

* * *

 **[Quirk: Offspring](I forgot who suggested 'Minions' as a Quirk, but that and 'Tiny Deku' became this)  
[An unusual Quirk, it allows the user to create miniature copies of themselves. Possibly an offshoot of Clone.]**

"TINY DEKUS!"

Ochako was rather excited, holding a five inch copy of Izuku in her hands. Throughout the classroom several dozen copies were trying to help out various students while they began gushing over the chibis. All the little copies wisely stayed away from Bakugou.

"Hi, Uraraka!"

"OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE CAN I KEEP HIM?"

*urp* "S-sure, Uraraka." *hurp*

"Midoriya, are you sure you're okay?"

"J-just fine. I can ignore the p-pain in my stomach. Urg. It's not so bad. Oh god I lied." *URP*

And then three new Dekus began to help out Tsuyu.

 _"Someone please help me get to the nurse's office."_

* * *

 **[Quirk: Cat Form]  
[The cat version of Frog Form. Ears, claws and all.]**

"Oh my god these ears are so soft! Tsuyu, come over here and feel them!"

"Okay."

"W-wait! Uraraka, As- Tsuyu, please don't my- _oh man that feels good~"  
_  
"Uraraka, Asui, Bakugou! Please stop this at once, it is indecent!"

"Fuck off, Speedy! Can't you see that we're enjoying ourselves!"

"That's because you're hogging the tail!"

The classroom door opened and Kaminari walked in carrying a bag. "What the hell did I just walk in on?"

"Hey, Denki! What's in the bag?"

"Cucumbers. That one kappa kid from General Ed. is passing them out. Want one?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Great. Now we'll have to explain why Midoriya's stuck on the ceiling."

"Uh, sorry about that."

"KACCHAN LET GO OF MY TAIL!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Animal Lover](LordZeddthedrunk)  
[Let's the user gain a deeper understanding with animals.]**

Aizawa watched the figure standing in the doorway. They were covered in critters and birds of all sorts.

"Midoriya, no animals in class. Take them outside. Leave the cat, though."

"Got it."

"And if any of them poop on the floor, you're cleaning it up."

"Understood, Sensei."

And with that, the bundle of animals began to trek through the halls.

"Hey, wait! Asui, Tokoyami, where are you guys going?!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Titan]  
[A weaker version of Giantification. Not to be used indoors.]**

Class 1-A stared out the classroom windows, where they could see Izuku's head peeking in.  
 **  
"This is size discrimination! Come on, guys!"  
**  
"Well, guess you aren't the tallest kid in the class anymore, Shouji."

* * *

 **[Quirk: Doppleganger]  
[Allows the user to transform into an identical copy of someone. Extended use may result in mistaken identity.]**

Uraraka looked at Uraraka as she stared back at herself. The other students were trying to process the fact that Izuku just transformed into an exact twin of the bubbly girl.

"...is that really how my hair looks like?"

" _That's your takeaway from this?!"  
_  
"Well, I think that it looks good on us!"

"Really? Ah, thanks! Hey, wanna go to the mall later and see if we can find some cute clothes?"

"That sounds like fun! Hey, Iida! Wanna join us?"

"Uh..."

"Dude, I can't tell either of them apart now."

"If they get together, would it be self-cest?"

"Mineta!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Regen]  
[Allows the user's body to instantly heal minor wounds. Not to be confused with [Super Regeneration]]**

"Midoriya, who is this?"

Iida and Uraraka stared hard at the girl who was accompanying Izuku. She seemed to be from another school, and the slightly unhinged look in her eyes made them nervous.

"Hi! I'm Himiko Toga, Izu's new girlfriend!"

 _"Girlfriend?!"_

"Yep! I mean, it's hard to find a guy who won't completely bleed out, ya know? That's why Izu here is perfect boyfriend material! I can keep cutting him up and he's still okay! It helps that he's just so _moe_!"

"Help me."

"Don't worry Deku, we'll-"

"I'll share him."

"...hmm."

 ** _"URARAKA!"_**


	5. Quirks 11-15

AN: _I'm really glad to see that so many people are enjoying these stories, and even gladder that you all have such good ideas! Once I'm done with all the Quirks I've basically stockpiled already then I will begin using your suggestions._

 _Now back to teasing Deku!_

 _"I'm never going to have a normal day again, am I?"_

 _ **Nope**_ _!_

* * *

 **[Quirk: Gel Body]  
[A mutation Quirk that leaves the user's body soft and malleable. Blunt force won't work on this softy, but hot and cold can have adverse effects on it. Comes in four colors. Great for hugging.]  
**  
"Oh my god, you're so soft and squishy!"

All of a sudden Izuku had turned a soft green, and further investigation found that he was as Uraraka had said, soft and squishy.

"Ah! Urara-raka, please let me go! This is embarrassing!"

"No way! You're much more easier to hug like this!"

"Hee hee!" Mina was pretty happy with this turn of events. "Now I'm not the only one with odd skin! And green really suits him pretty well!"

"Though, did his Quirk take a backwards turn? Instead of being super strong he's super soft now. Like one of those monsters from D***** Q****, you know?"

"Yeah, that's a good point. Can he even pull of super punches now?"

"Huh?" Izuku had heard Jirou and Kaminari's conversation, and had started thinking the same thing. _'Can I still use One for All like this?'_

After prying Uraraka off he went to the window and opened it. Channeling OfA into his arm, he let loose.

"Uh- **RHODE ISLAND SMASH!** "

"Did you just make that up?"

A wave of pure force flew over U.A.'s barrier taking a tree along for the ride, signalling that One for All was still usable. Izuku looked at his arm, and though it was tingling a lot, it wasn't broken!

"Alright! Now I don't have to worry about breaking my limbs any more!"

"Well that makes sense. You can't break a bone if it's not there."

"Yeah!" Mina snuck up to him and grabbed an arm. "See? Watch this!" And she began to wiggle his arm up and down, making little waves travel down the limb.

 _"Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle~"_

"H-hey! stop that!"

"Oh! Let me try!"

And then Uraraka joined in.

 _"Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle~"_

"AAHHHHHH! S-stop it please!"

"Hey look! He's all red now!"

"LET ME GOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Rocket Man]  
[Transforms the user's legs into rockets, allowing them to fly like a, well, rocket. Will not work if overheated. Poor handling and acceleration, but excellent turning and top speed!]  
**  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Well, if we do this inside again, you'll just end up stuck in the ceiling once more."

"Ugh. Yeah, you're right. Okay, just give me some space."

Class 1-A had gone outside to see Izuku blast off again. Ten minutes prior they had to dig him out of the ceiling when he launched himself into it. Katsuki had taken several photos on his phone of the rescue attempts.

"Uh, okay! Test number 1! Wow, my legs feel heavy." Izuku uncovered his legs, revealing a pair of rockets growing out of each leg. "... how do I-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

A sudden burst of power had launched Izuku into the air, high above the school. Everyone had to lean back to keep him in their sights.

 _"...I'm a fuckin' rocketship~"  
_  
"Jirou?!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Goo]  
[The body secretes a glue-like substance that sticks to near anything. Trees, rocks, walls, people. Please exercise caution with this Quirk.]  
**  
"What the fuck am I seeing here?"

Katsuki had passed through the school gate, and immediately regretted it. In front of him was Deku, who seemed to be stuck to the ground flat on his face, and that gravity girl, who seemed to have her hands stuck to his sides.

"There's a story here, and I'm not sure if I want to know."

"AH! Kacchan, you have to help us! I tripped and got stuck to the ground, and then Uraraka tried to use her Quirk to help me get off, but then she got stuck too!"

"I've been sitting here tickling his sides for ten minutes."

"Please help us, Kacchan! My sides can't take it anymore!"

He was silent for a minute before resuming his trek to the door. "Sorry, stranger. I'm afraid you have the wrong person."

"KACCHAN YOU ASSHOLE!" Wow, that must have been the first time he ever swore.

"Welp, guess I'll just keep tickling you until a teacher finds us~"

"NOOOOOOOO-HAHA HAA HA HA URAHAKA STOP!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Leg]  
[Hot leg]  
**  
"Why is everyone staring at me like that?"

The second Izuku had entered the classroom, everyone began to stare at him. Then it got weird when they started blushing and sweating.

"Guys, this is starting to get creepy."

 **[Leg so hot you can fry an egg]**

* * *

 **[Quirk: Heart Swap]  
[A Quirk that can switch people's hearts (personality). Not to be used excessively or the effects become permanent. Not intended for shits and giggles.]  
**  
"Yo, Deku! There you are! Wanna go get some lunch later?"

The class was extremely weirded out. After Izuku had touched Katsuki, the explosive boy began to behave like he had been a very close friend for years.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Everyone then turned their gazes to Uraraka.

"What the _hell_ are all you fuckmunchers looking at?!"

"Midoriya, change them back. Change them back **NOW**."


	6. Quirks 16, 17 & 18

**Just a few Quirks for this chapter, sorry.**

* * *

 **[Quirk: Extreme Diet](Rikion Invictus)  
[The user is capable of safely consuming matter and objects and making it a part of their body, or may eject it out of it later.]  
**  
*CRUNCH* "OUCH!"

Izuku winced as he inspected his thumb, having just bit it. Which was odd, since he was just chewing his pencil's eraser seconds age. "That's weird. Where'd my pencil go? It was just in my hand."

While he began searching for his missing pencil, everyone was busy staring at him.

"Darn it, it's not down here. Hey Mineta, have you seen where my pencil went?"

"You uh, kind of ate it."

"...huh?"

"Yeah, you just ate it. Like a stick of pocky."

"Huh."

...

"OH CRAP!"

"Quick! Someone give him the Hiemlich Maneuver!"

"That only works if he's choking, doesn't it?!"

"That was my only pencil!"

"Priorities, Deku!"

"Dude, look at your finger!"

"Huh?"

Izuku looked as instructed and instead of a finger digit, a pencil tip peeked back at him. Giving it a wiggle revealed that it was indeed real.

"... I should be more worried by this, but I'm more interested in what this can do."

The class stared as they watched Izuku begin to consume various small objects including several pencils, pens, rulers, a pair of gloves and his phone. Which he was checking out in his hand at the moment.

"Oh hey! There's a rumor that Kamui and Mt Lady are going out!"

Kaminari raised his hand, saying, "Okay, I'm not the only one grossed out by this, am I?"

Several others agreed.

* * *

 **[Quirk: Steel Bod]  
[The user's body becomes hard as steel, making it an impressive defense and offense]  
**  
"Kirishima, I am so sorry about this."

"Not another copy and paste!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Miniaturize]  
[Lets the user shrink themselves or whatever they touch with all five fingers on one hand. Objects and people shrunk revert back after a time proportional to the size they are shrunk to. Limit of five inches.]  
**  
 _"Deku you are dead, do you hear me?! **DEAD!"**_

"Oh man, Kacchan I'm so sorry!"

"Aw, he actually looks cute!"

 _"SHUT UP!"_

Palming his face, Izuku sighed. "Man, how the heck am I suppose to fix _this? I mean- uh, Uraraka? Why are you so big?"_

"Tiny Deku! TINY DEKU!"

"Run, Midoriya! If she catches you she'll never let go!"

 _"GET OVER HERE DEKU! I'M GONNA WRING YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE NECK!"_

 _"WHY ME?!"_


	7. Quirks 19, 20 & 21

_Guess what time it is!_

 _"Break time?"_

* * *

 **[Quirk: Floof]  
[The user surrounds themselves with a mass of extremely poofy hair/fur. This mass greatly reduces the impact of any incoming attack, making it as formidable a defense as Hardening. Regular haircuts are required.] **

The class watched as a big ball of messy green hair walked through the door, the only thing they could see coming out of it was a red pair of big doofy shoes. The green hair ball made its way to Midoriya's seat, where it tried to sit.

Mineta looked at the hair that spilled out onto his desk. "So, uh... new hair cut?"

"I heard that one from fifty-six different people on the way to school."

"Can you even see anything through all that?"

"Not really, and I think I accidentally ran over someone."

At that Uraraka popped out of the hair ball. "But it's really fun in here, so I don't mind!"

"That's where you were?!"

"Hey, that looks like fun! Let me in!"

"What-"

And then Mina dived into the hair.

"Wow there's a lot of room in here!"

"I know, right?"

"Oh hi there, Izuku! Did you know you're all red again?"

"Get out of my hair!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Slime]  
[The user's body can become a fluid mass of slime which comes in blue, red, or ocher varieties. While in a semi-solid state, the user's body is near-impervious to blunt force and slashing. Emotional state of mind can affect current stability. Please use for intended uses.]  
**  
What was strange was NOT that Izuku had just asked (stammered out in a flustered mess) Uraraka out on a date, it was NOT that it was in front of the whole class, it was NOT even when she kissed him on the cheek!

It was when the poor boy literally melted.

Everyone stared as the blushing ball of freckled slime wiggled in place, before it seemed to realize what had happened. They all were then treated to a show of 'Mido-slime' panicking and zooming around the classroom, unable to say (scream) anything.

"You know, this is kinda cute."

"Really?"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Telepathy]**

 **[The user can project their thought into other people's minds, and can 'read' their minds in return. A dangerous Quirk in the hands of a gossip queen.]  
**  
 _'Oh dear, I really need to scratch my bottom but I can't or everyone will see it.'  
_  
Izuku had to stifle a startled gasp as he suddenly heard that. He looked around to see who had said that but no one looked like they had spoken.

"Midoriya, turn back around."

"Ah, sorry, Sensei!"

Believing that he had imagined that, he turned to face forward again-

 _'Wow, Sensei has a cute ass.'  
_  
*CRASH*

"Midoriya, get back up."

(After lunch~)

Izuku watched as the last few students walked into class.

 _'Oh wow! Asui looks pretty cute with that clip in her hair.'  
_  
When everyone suddenly turned toward him, he realized that they all must have somehow heard that.

"Thanks, and call me Tsuyu. You look pretty good as well."

"... thank you."

"Hey Midoriya, what are you- HEY, DON'T JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!"

"Midoriya, no escaping through the window."


	8. Quirks 22, 23 & 24

_These next few Quirks here and in the next chapter were all suggested by Megaolix._

* * *

 **[Quirk: Elastic Body]  
[Allows the user to stretch and shape their body with ease. Overuse may result in dry skin everywhere.]  
**  
Kirishima and Ashido looked at the mess that they had made. Mina, still holding onto one arm, followed it back to where Izuku's body was suspended from the ceiling. Each other limb was now extended and wrapped around nearly every nook and cranny of the lunch room they could find, basically turning the poor boy into a human spider web.

"Do you think that maybe we got to carried away?"

"YES, YES YOU DID!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Detach]  
[This Quirk allows the user to pop off different parts of their body. They can control these separate parts (with the head as the 'core' within a certain limit. Outside of their reach the parts will begin to act on their own. Watch for wandering hands.]  
**  
Jirou opened the door, answering a strange knocking. She peered out into the hall, but couldn't see anything.

"Um... d-down here."

Looking down, she saw a head looking back up to her. Izuku's head.

"Uh, hi. I don't suppose you've seen my body around here, have you?"

...*THUMP*

"AH! No, don't faint! I still need help finding my body!"

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me, Deku's body!"

The flustered headless body gave Uraraka a thumbs up for a reply. She had to admit that finding her friend's body panicking in the hallway was certainly a shock, but after it helped her put away groceries she promised to help it find its head. That it still got embarrassed was pretty funny as well.

* * *

"Why am I blushing?!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Fly Wings]  
[The use has fly wings on their back. They buzz loudly and are very bad at control. May develop twitchiness.]  
**  
Izuku noticed her staring at him.

"Uh... Asui, why are you looking at me like that?"

"... no reason. And call me Tsuyu."

"Tsuyu, you're drooling."


	9. Quirks 25-28

_More Quirks from Megaolix! And after this then I'll begin using your suggestions for the next chapters, so send me ideas you want to see!_

 _"Keep them within reason, please!"_

* * *

 **[Quirk: Chick Magnet]  
[This Quirk causes chicks to flock to you at all times.]  
**  
"And I'm gonna call this one 'Buddy', and this one 'Andy'- oh! And this one 'Deku Jr'! It even has your hair!"

"That's... that's nice, Uraraka."

Izuku plonked his head onto the one spot on his desk that wasn't covered in baby chickens. Hell, it was hard to find any spot free of chicks considering they were covering nearly every square inch of the classroom! They even buried poor Mineta! Or were just stuck to him, considering the boy's Quirk.

"Deku, I swear if one of these things shits in my hair we're having grilled chicken nuggets for lunch!"

"Bakugou, you can't do that! That's called animal abuse!"

"That's called the circle of life!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Robot Body]  
[The user body becomes a machine, able to transform and do what a machine can do.]  
**  
Izuku watched as his hand opened up in segments, as each panel of his limb moved and revealed intricate machinery inside. It didn't hurt, and he still looked the same, but it was still pretty weird to see.

"Whoa!"

Turning around, he saw Mei looking at his hand with a manic gleam in her eyes.

"Hey uh, Midoriya, can I take a look at your hand real quick? And your arm? Body? Wait, were you going?"

* * *

"Has anyone seen Deku? He didn't come back from lunch."

* * *

 **[Quirk: Rocket Punch]  
[The user can launch their fists like a missile, plowing through a concrete wall with ease!]  
**  
Iida found Izuku crawling under the desks, as though he was looking for something.

"Midoriya, what are you doing down there?"

"I can't find my hand!" He waved a handless arm up in the air for emphasis. "I sneezed and then it flew off, and now I can't find it!"

"How do you lose a hand?!"

* * *

Kirishima blinked as Bakugou suddenly took a fist to the face, though he did manage to remain standing.

"You uh... got a little something on your face there."

"...someone's going to blow up. Violently, slowly, and painfully."

* * *

"Now what are you doing?"

"HIDING!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Hot Wheels]  
[The user can transform their feet into wheels, allowing them to move at greater speeds. Excellent for tricks.]  
**  
Tokoyami opened his room's door and entered the hallway, just in time to catch the sight of Midoriya spinning around on wheels. Wheels that had replaced his feet.  
 **  
"SOMEONE STOP ME I WANT TO GET OFF THE RIDE!"  
**  
"Hang on."

Using Dark Shadow, he was able to stop the poor boy and stand him still.

"There you go. Are you alright, Midoriya?"

*HURP* "Th-thanks, Tokoyami. I was starting to get dizzy from that."

Looking down at Midoriya's new feet, the bird-headed student asked, "Another Quirk?"

"Yeah. And I can't shut this one down, either. Maybe I should get some training wheels... huh?"

He just noticed that he was moving backwards. By that time he had reached the stairs.

"Hold on-"

*Thump* *Thump* *thump* *thump*

"Uh..." Running to the stairs, Tokoyami called down, "Midoriya! Are you okay?!"

 _"Yeah! Gel Body activated, so I'm alright. But now Ashido's hugging me."_


	10. Quirks 29-32

_I have returned with a new batch of Quirks!_

 _"Joy."_

 _Though updates will now be whenever I can do them since I've exhausted my supply._

* * *

 **[Quirk: Wall](cherryblossem50)  
[The user can create invisible rectangular walls, to act as barriers, steps, or even extra shelves if you run out of space. Useful for carnivals, making invisible mazes.]  
**  
"Let me out please? I promise to be good!"

"You literally fell from the ceiling shouting 'I want your blood'!"

Todoriki and Yaoyorozu watched as Izuku and a strange girl in a different school's uniform and yellowish sweater were arguing. Said girl was currently 'locked' in a small, floating invisible box made by Izuku.

 _"Plea~se?"  
_  
"Ugh..."

"We better help him. Midoriya's the kind of person to fall for puppy eyes, even if it's from a yandere."

* * *

 **[Quirk: Release](Evenescense)  
[Negates and deactivates a person's Quirk with a touch. Physical contact is required, and lasts for five minutes.]  
**  
"Deku you little shit! You better explain to my why my Quirk isn't working!"

"I-I don't know! Honest!"

"I'm more interested in how he managed to touch most of us just by tripping."

Izuku, the very second he stepped into the dorm's lounge, had managed to trip and stumble through and managed to touch everyone in it. And because of his new Quirk, he had rendered then 'Quirkless'.

"My tongue is short now."

"My dispensers ain't working either."

"I'm still pink."

"That's not your Quirk, though."

Izuku was slowly backing up, hoping to reach the door to escape.

"Kacchan, please be reasonable. I'm sure this will wear off quickly!"

"I'm going to punch you now."

"Bye."

But before he could reach the door, it opened to reveal Hagakure.

"Hey guys! What's going- uh, Midoriya? Why are you touching me?"

But he wasn't paying attention as he and the others went quiet, everyone blushing up a storm.

"Huh. So that's how she looks."

"Eh?"

Meanwhile Mineta felt that he was missing something.

* * *

 **[Quirk: Age Change](Saint Danielle)  
[Allows the user to change the age of a person, from young (no younger than four) to old (no older than forty). Works on animals as well.]  
**  
Kaminari and Mineta watched on as a now five year old Izuku was being hugged and doted on by the girls of the class.

"I don't know whether I should be jealous, or sympathetic cause they aren't going to let him go for a few hours."

"Both. Let's be both."

* * *

 **[Quirk: Intangibility](Megaolix)  
[Allows the user to pass through solid objects. Solidifying while passing through an object is not harmful, but can lead to uncomfortableness.]  
**  
Iida, Todoriki and Mineta stared at Izuku, who was stuck in the second story floor up to his waist. His arms were stuck as well.

"How did you even manage this?!"

"I don't know. I just walked out of my room and panicked when this happened."

"So how are we gonna get him out? It's not like we can just break through the floor."

"Well what if we-"

"Guys! Someone just took off my shoes!"

All three boys looked down at him as they processed what he said.

"...who's downstairs right now?"

"Ashido and Uraraka."

"They just took my socks! Guys, save me!"

Iida rushed down the stairs in order to stop the girls, leaving Todoriki and Mineta alone with Izuku.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Ha hahaha ha they-they're tickling my fee-hee-hee-t!"

"Huh. Guess Iida wasn't able to stop them in time."

"Ha haa haha- AHH! SOMEONE JUST PINCHED MY BUTT!"

"Lucky."


	11. Quirks 33 - 37

_Boy! It sure has been a while since I've done this! Better get a move on, it's time for more-_

 _Quirks for Deku!_

 _"Did you just turn this into a show?"_

* * *

 **[Quirk: Gender Bender](so fucking many people!)  
[Allows the user to change their own gender or that of whoever they are touching. Not meant to be used while drunk.]  
**  
Izuku sniffled as he plonked his head onto his desk.

"I don't feel good."

Sero looked over to him in a bit of concern. "If you aren't feeling that well, maybe you should head home. I'm sure Aizawa will understand."

Lifting his head, Izuku agreed. "Yeah, maybe I shoul- ack-choo!"

She took a moment to rub her nose before continuing. "Yup, definitely need to go. I guess I'll see you guys later."

No one replied as they were all surprised to see Izuku suddenly change into a girl, skirt and all. They remained silent as she made her way out of the room, sneezing several times and switching between genders as he went.

"... you don't think that's contagious, do you- ouch! What was that for?!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Cash Cow](Saint Danielle)  
[Allows the user to expel both paper money and coins from their body. ****_But using this Quirk is morally wrong and is very dangerous to the economy-_** **]  
**  
 _*HURP*  
_  
"Dude, this is enough money to purchase that new console that came out!"

"But if you use that money then it could disrupt the economy and lead to an unbalance to-"

"Hey Midoriya, you okay?"

"Do I look okay-*GWURP*

* * *

 **[Quirk: Psychic](moon knight)  
[The user has access to some upper-tier telekinesis, able to move objects up to several tonnes with their minds. Requires extreme focus the heavier the object is.]**

"DEKU YOU BETTER FUCKING GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"I will if you stop promising to end me!"

Tsuyu watched as Izuku kept Bakugou up on the classroom's ceiling.

"You know, I bet you would be able to pull of a good Manzai act with this."

"You really think so?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Izuku spent the remainder of the day escaping from a limping Bakugou.

* * *

 **[Quirk: Charm](Saint Danielle)  
[Causes members of the opposite sex to fall over you. Not ideal for harems.]  
**  
Izuku ran through the halls of the school, trying to get away from various girls who were now after him.  
 **  
"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"  
**  
He felt a jerk as he was suddenly pulled up to the ceiling by a tongue, where a blushing Tsuyu was sticking to.

"Hello, Izuku. Kero."

"Uh... hi, Tsuyu. How's it hanging?"

"Pretty good."

"Well that's nice!"

The two of them looked over to where Ochako was floating next to them. She took hold of Izuku before slinging him over her shoulder and bringing her fingertips together. All with a pleasent smile on her face.

"Release!"

Tsuyu watched them float down from her perch. "Well played, kero."

Ochako took the chance and ran with Izuku toward a random room, before the boy was plucked off of her shoulder by a passing Itsuka.

"Mine!"

"Hey!"

"Help me!"

Meanwhile in Class 1-A, Sero had to tape down Mineta to keep the little bugger from trying to kill Izuku.

* * *

 **[Quirk: Fusion](A guest)  
[Allows the user to temporarily fuse with another person into a single person, combining their power. Subject to various 'COMBINE!' jokes and memes.]  
**  
Everyone kept their distance from what was once Izuku and Ochako; the new person in their place looked around in confusion.

"Uh, Midoriya? Uraraka?"

" **Y** e **s**?"

"Holy shit, that's creepy."

The person seemed to be a short girl with bushy brown hair. They had Ochako's eyes and fingerpads with Izuku's freckles and nose. The class had to admit, they did look kinda cute.

"Well, now we know what their kid would look like."


	12. Quirk 38

_One for All, a Quirk made to pass down power from successor to successor. It has accumulated power and Quirks from eight people over the years, and now rests in the ninth, Izuku Midoriya._

Izuku, who was born Quirkless, is a student at the prestigious U.A. School, where those who aspire to become Pro Heroes go. His classmates have come to believe that his Quirk was a strength enhancing ability. However, within One for All are the Quirks of previous users, which had merged with it and were also passed down. One such Quirk had appeared within the boy alongside One for All's power.

* * *

 **[Quirk:** **Death Clock** **](Rikion Invictus)**

 **[The user is able to see how much time is left in a person's life, seen as numbers representing days. These numbers can change nearly on a whim, lowering or rising based on different circumstances. This Quirk is always active.]**

* * *

(7210)

That was the number that was floating above his mother's head. He didn't know what it was, or what it meant, but it didn't seem like it was doing anything but hanging in the air.

"Izuku?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you looking above my head? Is there something up there?"

"Ah! No, it was just a fly. Ha ha..." Smooth.

* * *

"Hey, Deku! Ready for class? I wonder what Aizawa-sensei has planned for us today."

(15144)

That was Ochako's number. Everyone that he had seen so far had a number floating above them. Everyone except him, anyway. Most ranging in the ten thousand range, the highest was Bakugou's(23329). He tried to figure out what they meant all day. He had thought that maybe it was a score of some kind, that might explain Kacchan's number.

He dismissed that idea when he saw All Might (530), since because the Pro was much more experienced (and older), he would of had a much higher number.

A week later, he deduced what the numbers were. On the news he saw that a man had died in a traffic accident earlier that evening, a man he had seen that morning with (0) above his head. This and several other examples led him to believe that the numbers were how long people had left to live. A few quick calculations later and he deduced that they were in days. Days...

He suddenly remembered a number he had seen that day that was now really worrying.

(522)

If he was right, then All Might only had at most two years to live.

* * *

He tried to talk to All Might about it, but he couldn't gather enough courage to do so. Any time he tried to get close, his eye would end up darting to that number again.

Eventually he began to ignore them, in fear of seeing one of his classmates' number drop. Once he had seen someone's number drop from (8021) all the way to (0), all because his buddy convinced him to go out with him and his friends for some bar hopping. The next morning he was on the news, dead from a severe allergic reaction. For a while he was able to keep his mind off of them.

Then Iida's number dropped to (0).

* * *

Izuku learned that he could save someone. After stopping Stain from killing Iida, his number rose back up, though it wasn't as high as it once was. If Iida's number could rise like that, then he could try and save All Might as well! He just needed some way to help him, like maybe some kind of treatment!

He stopped that, remembering that All Might, Toshinori according to Gran Torino, saying that he had several treatments and surgeries just to survive the injuries inflicted to him. So there might not be anything to do on that front.

He eventually settled on doing what he could to ease his idol's load, help make his life easier. After that, he kept an eye on as many numbers as he could, so that if he saw any that were too low then he would do what he could to help that person. And for a while, even with the worry and fear of his friends' numbers dropping, he managed. Though he never had to do anything.

* * *

(0).

Iida. Todoriki. Yaoyorozu. Kirishima. They and all the Pro heroes who had arrived at the warehouse holding the Noumus were at (0). Hell, he was pretty sure that his number would have been at zero as well considering the circumstance!

All for One had taken the stage, and had taken out every hero on the scene in an instant. Even with the efforts of Best Jeanist and All Might (0) showing up, their numbers didn't rise. The villain was able to match All Might blow for blow, and with Kacchan in the way the hero couldn't go all out. There had to be something they could do.

"...! Guys, listen!"

* * *

(490)

He felt tears in his eyes as he saw All Mi- Toshinori now, standing on the beach. All the fear and worry had vanished when his hero Smashed AfO into the ground, but seeing him in person in (mostly) one piece lifted his spirits. Even the weak Texas Smash to his face couldn't stop him from feeling elated.

There he decided, that he wouldn't worry about the numbers as much.


	13. Break for Deku

Izuku relaxed on the sofa in the dorm's lounge as he watched several of his classmates and a couple of guests playing a racing video game.

"It's been kinda quiet for a while, hasn't it?"

Kaminari, who was also seated on the sofa with Izuku, nodded as his character dashed over a bridge. "Yeah, you think the author's been busy?"

"Not quite." Iida strolled into the room carrying a stack of papers. "From what his assistant has told me, he got too into something he found and hasn't had time to update between that and work."

"What was it?"

* * *

A small black cat in a flat cap was busy pounding away at his controller.

"FUCK YOU ZEXION! HOW CAN THIS BE SO FUCKING HARD, IT'S NOT EVEN ON PROUD MODE!"

* * *

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that it is important. Now then, here is the latest batch of scripts. I'd like for you to look at them when you get the chance."

As the class president placed the stack of paper onto the coffee table the two guests were leaning on, Izuku picked a few sheets up to take a look at them.

"What are these ones for?"

"They're for the next batch of Quirks for QfD. I'd suggest that you gird yourself, Midoriya."

"Huh? Why- oh my god why?"

Mineta peeked over the top of the sofa to take a look over Izuku's shoulder. "It can't be that bad- you lucky son of a b-"

"Did you already show Momo the new script?" Kaminari asked as he looked at the first skit on the page.

"Remember that sound of calm rage a few days ago? Mr Cradik made sure to tell her ahead of time."

"Ah."

"Big deal. At least you guys are getting parts right now."

The four students looked over to Shigaraki, who was focused on the TV (and passing Kaminari's character in the race ).

"Meanwhile I've been having to wait on my ass just for my first appearance in the guy's other work!"

Himiko turned around to address them, "Sorry, he's just salty because he hasn't been featured at all."

"SHUT UP!" Shigaraki turned and pointed at her, inadvertently causing his character to crash into a giant mushroom. "You've had two appearances already in one work and you're recurring in the other!"

Before he could go any further a cushion smacked into his face with a soft whump. Everyone turned to the chair beside the sofa where a grumpy Mei was slouching on.

"So you haven't made an appearance yet, big whoop. Just be glad nothing happens to you."

Nearly everyone was puzzled at that, so Izuku asked, "What's wrong? Does something happen to you in BBH?"

Mei began fishing through her pockets as she replied. "Ever since the boss began talking to that other author Xommy, Xomnix or whatever his name is, they started brainstorming for new plot and came up with this for me in our story."

She tossed a folded up sheet of paper onto the table for Izuku to look at. All he could say after reading what was written was a quiet "Oh."

"I know, right!?" Mei flung her hands up miserably. "The worst part is that I can't even claim that it's not a viable possibility! I would totally do that, and that would be the most likely end result!"

"Eh, can't be that bad. Let me look."

Snatching the paper from the protagonist while ignoring how Himiko, Kaminari and Mineta began passing his character in the game, Shigaraki gave it a onceover before standing up, walking over to Mei and placing (most) of a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You have my sincere condolences," He said in a solemn voice.

Mei barked out a harsh laugh. "That's if I'm lucky someone manages to kill me!"

"And ignoring them," Kaminari said ruining their moment; "Are we going to do QfD, or BBH first?"

Iida adjusted his glasses, turning away from Mei and Shigaraki. "We'll be working on Black Blooded Hero first, and if there aren't any other distractions then we'll be able to get it out this we-" He was interrupted by his phone going off in his pocket. "What now?"

Quickly taking out his phone, he scanned over the new message before groaning in defeat. "Unbelievable."

"What?"

"Mr Cradik's assistant has informed me that he has just purchased a new game."

"Ah geez, really!?"

"Not again..."

"Come on!"

Everyone started grumbling and bemoaning miserably...

"Huzzah!"

Save for a certain inventor who threw her hands up with a cry of joy. She then paused when she noticed everyone glaring at her before crossing her arms with a petulant pout.

"I'm not apologizing."

"What game is it?" Izuku was actually curious about the new purchase.

"I'm not sure. The message didn't say."

* * *

"FUCK YOU TAKUMI! FUCK YOU!"

* * *

AN/ This was written with help from Xomniac, the dood is a genius.


	14. Quirk 39

**Hello! It's been a damn long while since I wrote anything, and I want to start by apologizing for the impromptu hiatus. I figure that I'd ease myself back into writing by updating QfD first.**

 **Now, unfortunately for me, I have lost the script I had for the next few Quirks I had planned out. But fortunately I had this in reserve! I believe someone suggested this on either this site or the other one, so credit to them. Yay.**

 **I think this may need a trigger warning, though.**

* * *

 **[Quirk: Akashic View]**

 **[Upon contact with a target (person), allows the user and the target to glimpse into an alternative version of the target.]**

Izuku reached under the couch in the dorm's lounge for a stray paper, a few hours left before his punishment was over. A few of his classmates-slash-dorm mates were scattered around the room, either doing homework or goofing around. He sighed, glad that he was able to return to class tomorrow. He stood up at that moment, bumping into Jirou as she was passing behind him.

"Whoa! Careful now, Izuku."

"Ah! Sorry Jiro-"

Both students suddenly froze as a vision played across their eyes.

 _They saw a packed concert filled with kids around their age. On the stage they could see Jirou and Kaminari along with a few other band members, finishing an amazing punk rock cover. They noticed that her ears had regular earlobes._

 _As the song finished Kaminari strode up to the mic._

 _"Thank you everybody for being here! We were Jammingwhey and we're gonna keep rocking out this whole week!"_

 _While the crowd cheered, he took the time to thrust out his hands in a thumbs up, yelling "Wheeeeeeeyyyyyyy!". This just caused everyone to laugh uncontrollably._

The vision ended, and the two of them fell onto their rumps.

"Holy shit, what was _that?!_ "

By now the other students had run up and began asking what had happened.

"I-I don't know! We just touched and then- and then I just saw some crazy dream!"

Soon, the others began touching Izuku.

"Wow, I won so many baking contests!"

"Oh, so that's what Mongoose would look like."

"Why am I bald?!"

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone turned and saw Bakugou enter the room, carrying a bag of recyclables. "If you shits aren't busy then _get out of the fucking way._ "

He then began shoving people out of the way, and soon he grabbed Izuku to push him out of the way. Both boys froze as a vision played for them, and after it was over they were both shaking and pale.

"Um, Deku? Bakugou? You okay?"

Bakugou left the room without a word, stomping all the way up to his room while Izuku slumped further down to the floor.

 _"Hey, I know a way you can get a Quirk!"_

"Deku! Hey, Izuku, what's wrong?!"

"Get him over to the couch!"

 _"Go take a swan dive off the roof and pray that you get one in your next life!"_

Izuku knew that everyone was worried about him, but right now he felt Kacchan needed it more at the moment.

 _"Wh-what the... De- Izuku?"_


	15. Quirks 40-47

**AN/** So I hit a brick wall with BBH, so it will be a bit before the next chapter can come out. And so I wanted to apologize with these new Quirks.

I forget who suggested some of these though.

* * *

 **[Quirk: Sticky Fingers]**

 **[Allows the user's hand to stick to any surface. Exercise caution.]**

"Why can't you just keep your hands to yourself?"

"Just help me get my hand off the table!"

Kaminari stood by Izuku's side as the young boy tried in vain to remove his very sticky hand from the lounge table. So far they had tried several solutions, up to and including a pulley system made out of tape and ice. It didn't work.

"Hey, guys! I got something for you!"

Mineta came running up with Momo trailing behind, holding up a yellow spatula like it was a legendary item.

"Uh, we already tried a spatula. Didn't work too well." Kaminari pointed up at the previous spatula stuck in the ceiling.

"But _this_ spatula is made out of the same stuff that my costume is made of! We even tested it out after Yaomomo made it and my balls didn't stick to it!"

"Uh..."

"At this point I just want my hand back right now, so please just use it!"

Kaminari took the thing and carefully slid it under Izuku's palm, noting how it was actually separating it from the table.

"Hey, it's working!"

And then several things happened in rapid succession: Kaminari flipped the hand like a flapjack, said hand being flung behind Izuku as it turned him around, and- "EEP!" -his hand landing on Yaoyorozu's chest.

"Ya- Ya- Ya-" At this point Izuku was resembling a steaming tomato.

"Midoriya, I understand that this was in no way your fault, but please remove your hand now."

Unfortunately the poor boy began to faint.

"Wait. Wait! You're going to drag me down- yah!"

Kaminari looked down at Mineta, who had fallen to his knees.

"What's with you?"

"He's a god."

"What?"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Inanimate Animation]**

 **[Brings inanimate objects like toys and models to life.]**

Mina was draped over one of the sofas when she felt a shudder erupt through the room. Then from the ceiling she heard multiple voices.

 _"There's no need to worry! Why?"_

Suddenly the ceiling exploded downwards, sending debris crashing down on the coffee table and scaring Mina over the sofa. Peeking over the top of the seat she saw what seemed like Deku's entire All Might collection standing on the mound that covered the table. Said boy had just entered the room after his action figures in an All Might costume, and he didn't seem to be in control of it.

" **Because** _ **we**_ **are here!"**

"Wait! Let me out! I still have two more pages left for my assignment and-"

And then the entire collection jumped, rushing out the front door ready to save everyone in the surrounding city and the next.

"... the costume was new."

* * *

 **[Quirk: Love Potion Number Nine]**

 **[Causes two people to 'fall in love' for a short time. Any two people.]**

"Deku, you need to fix this."

Izuku, Kaminari and Mina were watching several of their classmates making out in couples around the room. They could see Mashirao and Tooru on Aizawa's desk, and Uraraka and Tsuyu over in the corner, for example.

"I have know idea how to stop this."

"Well, I guess we could just let it go on a little longer." Kaminari was watching Kyouka and Momo kissing as he said this.

Mina turned around to berate him. "Are you serious!? We need to get everyone back to normal before-" When she suddenly stopped and a slight nosebleed dripped down her chin, Kaminari looked in the direction she was looking and saw Katsuki and Todoriki begin to-

"Deku, make them stop. Make them stop now."

"No no, we could just let this go on a little longer."

* * *

 **[Quirk: Paint Dive]**

 **[Allows the user to jump into paintings and framed photos. Doesn't work with picture books or magazines.]**

Katsuki grumbled as he stomped through the hallway, past the new painting that Yaoyorozu had put up. He didn't understand why it had to be a painting of fucking _ponies_ of all things. If it was a unicorn then he could understand, those horns were badass as hell. Instead he had to look at pink little ponies every time he went back to his room.

"Kacchan, thank God! You have to help me!"

Stopping, he slowly turned his head toward the painting to see Deku _in the damn thing_ being nuzzled by several small ponies.

"I've been stuck in here for hours and I can't get out! This one purple horse took my phone so I couldn't call anyone! I think if you break the frame then I can get out so I need you to-"

Katsuki reached up with a marker and drew a curly mustache on Deku before leaving.

"KACCHAN YOU ASSHOLE!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Omnilinguist]**

 **[The user is able to understand every language, and is capable of speaking them.]**

Mina and Tooru watched as Deku and that one girl from Class 1-B, Pony Tsunotori, were talking together.

"So, can you understand a single thing they're saying?"

"No, you know my English sucks."

* * *

 **[Quirk: Gokiburi]**

 **[The user has cockroach characteristics. Namely the wings, antennae, and that damn ability to not fucking die.]**

Sitting at his desk, Izuku looked as everyone else had vacated to stand at the far end of the room, his wings buzzing in confusion.

"Uh, why is everyone over there?"

"N-no reason! We just decided to stand over here!"

No one had it in them to say that it was because of him.

* * *

 **[Quirk: Moe]**

 **[Causes the user to become inconceivably adorable. HHHNNNGGG]**

The classroom door slammed open, surprising everyone, as Izuku rushed in.

"Guys! Everyone outside just kept falling down and-"

That was as far as he got as his classmates fell over clutching their chests, Katsuki barely managing to remain sitting upright. Aizawa, whose heart was cold and dead from the years, just told hi to stay outside.

 _'I'm certain if he had that Quirk during the USJ invasion, it would have been over in an instant.'_

* * *

 **[Quirk: Chubby Bunny]**

 **[Causes target to become chubby with a touch. Watch out for chubby chasers.]**

Izuku was bowing repeatedly. "I am so sorry, Yaoyorozu! I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's... it's okay, Midoriya. I know that you didn't mean to make me look like this." Momo reassured the boy, looking much... wider than she was normally. A few of their classmates were lounging around the living room, chuckling a bit. "I'll just go and use up the new fat, I suppose."

"Okay, sorry again."

As Momo left for her room, Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, his hand on his chest.

Later, Momo entered the room, once again skinny.

"Well, I just made enough wool jackets for everyone in the city. Now, didn't some of you need help on your assin- oh my god."

In the time that she was gone, it seemed that Izuku had managed to touch everyone. Now her classmates were in various states of chubby. Izuku himself, his face hiding behind his hands, resembled a red dumpling with how much steam was coming off of him.

"Why can't you just keep your hands to yourself?"

* * *

I'm planning a continuation for some quirks next chapter, so let me know which ones you want to see.  
And yes, Quirk 39 will be expanded on.


	16. A Look Back

**[Quirk: Cat Form]**

"I'm sorry, what?"

Toshinori had to process the request that Mandalay, Shino Sosaki of the Pussycats hero team, had asked of him.

She bowed again, asking once more. "The Pussycats would like to include your student and protegee Izuku Midoriya in our team!"

"No, I heard you the first time. But why?"

Shino straightened back up, saying, "It's more for a public image kind of thing. People were supportive of Yawara's transition, but they feel that our 'cute' image is slightly... missing. However, with how freaking adorable your student looks with cat features we believe that our 'cute' image would definitely return!"

"...no."

What All Might didn't realize was that the other three members of the Pussycats had already taken Izuku, and wouldn't find out until their next TV appearance the next day.

* * *

 **[Quirk: Heart Swap]**

"Alright, class! Today we will be going over team combinations involving your Quirks in the field, so grab your gear and lets head on out to Replica District A! PLUS ULTRA!"

No one in the classroom moved as they tried to process Aizawa-Sensei marching in and acting like All MIght, who was currently resting in a yellow sleeping bag behind the teacher's podium.

"Midoriya, please never let this happen again!"

* * *

 **[Quirk: Detach]**

Mina and Tooru watched as Izuku searched around the lounge, mumbling to himself.

"Whatcha looking for, Deku?"

Looking up, Izuku turned to them waving his left arm, which was missing its hand. "I've-uh- I lost my hand and I can't really find it anywhere. Or feel it."

Tooru's gloved hand pointed toward the kitchen. "We saw Bakugou heading in there with it, ready to throw it away."

"Wha- KACCHAN NO!"

Watching the boy dash into the other room, the two girls giggled as they resumed hiding the boy's hand under the couch.

* * *

 **[Quirk: Fly Wings]**

Iida sat at the table as Izuku and Asui, both redder than a tomato, sat across from him.

"So. Are we going to speak about what happened at all?"

"NO."

"Really, because we need to make sure that this isn't-"

"NO."

* * *

 **[Quirk: Robot Body]**

Power Loader was grumbling as he made his way back to the support workshop.

"Can't believe I forgot my keys in here, I need to make more pockets in my suit."

Opening the door he was treated to the sight of Mei holding that Midoriya kid's head, with the rest of his body on the table in pieces and wires.

"..."

"..."

"Hatsume..."

"...I can explain."

SMACK!

* * *

 **[Quirk: Gender Bender]**

Aizawa opened the door to the classroom, stopping when he saw that every single student save Midoriya was the opposite gender.

"... Midoriya, go to the principal's office."

"Yessir."

* * *

 **[Quirk: Akashic View]**

Izuku found Katsuki on the roof, legs dangling off the side. For a split second, he thought that his friend would do something drastic, but immediately discarded that thought. That was something he knew that Katsuki would never do something like that.

Sitting carefully next to him, Izuku tried to think about what to say when Katsuki started.

"Don't even start, Deku. I don't need to hear it."

"But Kacchan-"

"Shut it. That weak shit wasn't you. You- you are stronger than that. That was not you. That wasn't..."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Katsuki asked, "How the hell can you be so strong?"

Izuku couldn't answer that. He knew that it was a rhetorical question. Instead, he sat there with him for a bit. A silent vow to keep being strong.

* * *

 **[Quirk: Intangibility]**

Iida had to take a deep breath. So far, they've had to deal with Izuku falling through floors, walls, through people and one incident with the girls' bath.

"Can anyone explain to me, just how Midoriya manage to phase through the fourth wall?!"

In front of him, dangling from thin air was Izuku's bottom half. A few of the girls had already taken pictures of it.

Kaminari was the closest to the bottom. "So do we try and grab it, or just let him slide back out?"

"Grab it!"

"Ashido, no!"

Just then Izuku's legs began kicking out, unfortunately catching Kaminari in the face.

"What the! Just what is going on?!"

(On the other side of the fourth wall)

"Ah, ow! Come on, that hurts!"

Izuku found himself being pushed on by a young blond woman wearing a white and blue robe. She began calling out to a black cat in a black flatcap that was busy playing a PS4 game.

"Mister Cradik, please help me! I could use some some assistance!"

"No! Examon, you were twenty days old! You could have gone further! NO!"

"MISTER CRADIK!"


End file.
